The Scorpian King
by The Royal Pen
Summary: The Scorpions are forced out of the crawlers. Scorm Goes through hard times during this ordeal here is his story. (I Don't own crap except my OCs Eilan Scolen and Spylal if any one wants there OC in the story Pm me and tell me about him/her and a description ill add him/her into the story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well Done Scorm WE LOST AGAIN because of you!" Spynlin said to Scorm.. "Well we would have won if it were not for your CONSTANT attempts at 'Beauty.' In case you did not know YOU ARE A GIANT SPIDER!" Scorm yelled."Well at least I have the decency to protect my subjects, AND the Bats." Spynlin said. Barapter Screamed and nodded in agreement. "We have been thinking Scorm" Spynlin Said. "We Think that you are the reason we have failed all these times. So... ATTACK THE SCORPIANS!" Spynlin yelled then the entire room enveloped in to chaos as the Scorpions Attempted to defend them selves from the Bats and the Spiders. The Scorpion were out numbered and were forced to retreat. Scorm was at the back holding off the spiders and bats with his Blaster. "SPYNLIN YOU WILL BE SQUISHED FOR THIS!" Scorm yelled before fireing at the roof of the cave collapsing the entrance just in front of him. Then he ran after his scorpians.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Laval, Eris, Cragger and Worriz were sitting on a wall on the outside of the Lion City. "agh isint this a good day." Eris Said. "yeah I know" Cragger replied "especially after we defeated those ice tribes." Laval looked at them "you know what would be fun." "A RACE!" Cragger replied. "Exactly!" Laval said when he jumped off the wall and landed skillfully on the ground after a 5 feet drop. He was followed by Cragger then Worriz and last was Eris who flew down carefully. "OK guys First one to get to Spiral mountain wins." Laval Said. Everyone got onto there speedors. "OK...Ready...set...GO!" Cragger said then they all sped off in the direction of spiral mountain.

Scorm walked through the newly carved Scorpion cave. It was no were near complete. It was built into the nearest mountain his soldiers could find. It was far from the outlands. He could not go back to the outlands the bats and Spiders had already taken over the entire area. The mountain was close to a weird screw like mountain. "General Scolder, Skutter I am going outside for a stroll." Scorm said to his servants. "would you like an escort?" Scolder asked "No" Scorm replied as he left the cave. He walked around for a while before he found himself at a road. "RAH!" He yelled then he kicked a stone on the ground. The stone Spiraled off hitting a branch. Then a purple bird fell out with a nest full of eggs. The nest landed in a bush followed by the bird and the eggs. "WHY MUST IALWAYS LOOSE TO THAT ACURSED LION!" He Yelled out into the silent jungle. The Bird Panicked and Grabbed its eggs with its beak and claws. Then the bird flew off. He started to cross the road until he heard the sound of speedors. He stopped and looked to his side to see The Lion, The crocodile Prince the wolf and the eagle. He Panicked. HE started to run but he tripped. Next thing he knew his leg was run over by the Wolf. There was a Crack then Scorm Yelled in Pain. He looked at his egg to see both the armor and his carapace Broken. His pink interior was oozing out. The Lion and his Freinds heard the Yell and looked at him. "King Scorm?" The Eagle Said before He blacked out due to the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Laval looked shocked when he saw Scorm Blacked out on the road with no escorts as far as he could see with his leg armor and carapace broken open. Worriz brought out his sword and dropped off his speedor. "Your not fooling anyone Scorm Get up and FIGHT you Heartless bug." Worriz growled. Then the group went into silence the only sound heard was the breathing of the heroes and a clicking sound coming from Scorm. Laval got off his speedor and grabbed a tree branch lying on the ground. He poked at Scorm. Before flipping him over. His interior was pink and slightly oozy. "ugh whats that?" Cragger Asked "well since Scorpions are invertebrates they don't have bones instead they have the carapace. So that was what is in all scorpions." Eris replied. Cragger resisted the urge to throw up. The Clicking was revealed to be Scorm's breathing. Scorm's Tail was Thrown off to the side of him. "We had better get him to the Lion City." Laval Said. "WHAT WHY?!" Worriz yelled. "Because he is injured and he doesn't have any bats or spiders with or anywhere near him." "or Guards." Eris chimed in. "Fine" Worriz said. "But He is not riding with me" "that's fine." Laval said before carrying Scorm over to his Speedor.

~An Hour later in the Scorpion Cave~

"King Scorm Went Missing over AN HOUR AGO!" General Scolder Yelled at some of his Soldiers. "AND STILL NON OF YOU HAVE EVEN SEEN A TRACE OF HIM!" "actually sir." He heard Scrug Say. "WHAT!?" Scolder yelled at him. "I found this." Scrug Replied as he held up some of Scorm's interior. The Scorpions in the room Gasped. " I found it out the road with some speedor tracks heading towards the Lion City." Scrug Said." "THOSE FILTHY LIONS!" Scolder Said "SKUTTER!" Scolder Called "Here General Scolder." Skutter Said at the back of the Scorpion army. "GO TO THE LION CITY AND RETRIEVE OUR KING!" Scolder Commanded. "YES SIR!" Skutter said before leaving the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After an hour of Driving they arrived at the Lion City. There was the fact that Scorm kept falling. How ever when they arrived Longtooth and Lagravis were walking along the Stairs. "Huh..." Longtooth said. "look sir its some of the kids...and the Scorpion King?" Laval pulled up to them Scorm was on his speedor. "LAVAL WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Lagravis said. "Hey Dad" Laval Answered. "Why is Scorm with you?" Longtooth translating what Lagravis had meant. "umm, well..." Laval tried to say but no words would come out for some reason. "Worriz ran Scorm over and we thought it would be a good thing if we healed him. You know how two wrong things dont make a right." Eris replied. "Remember the last time you 'Helped' him." Lagravis said. "Yeah we remember." Laval Said as he reminded himself of what had happened when they launched that attack on the hunter Glacier.'"What makes you think that it will be any better this time?" Lagavis asked. "I just Know ok." Laval said. "Fine, Leonidas, Lennox take Scorm here to an unoccupied room and station your selves outside it!" Lagravis Said yelling to some Leonidas and Lennox.

~~A half an Hour later just outside of the lion Plains~~

Skutter sat just in the treeline prepared to strike the first thing he saw. "Those Filthy Lions will Never keep our king in prison below there dungeons." Skutter said. Then in a burst of speed he flew out of the treeline and ran strait into the city there were thousands of lions closeing in on him. "you will NEVER defeat me!" he yelled with one Flick of his tail they were all defeated then he rann into the dungeons there in a cell was Scorm Guarded by the evil lion LAVAL! He Roared and crashed through the cell door AND... Skutter was interrupted from his daydream by several rhinos who were banging there heads against a boulder. "That looks fun" Skutter said as he walked over to the boulder the Rhinos looked at him said hi and continued to hit there heads. Skutter Reared up his head and headbutted the boulder. He then fell unconscious for the next 20 minutes and no one even noticed him


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leonidas and Lennox stood outside the room where Scorm was. They had taken off all of Scorm's Golden Armor reveling his black carapace. "Scorpions are weird." Leonidas said. "I'm with you there. Why do they even have armor if they have like that weird Hard stuff allover there body?" Lennox Replied. "Its called carapace." Said a cool calm and collected voice. Lennox and Leonidas turned to see an Eagle. He had White Feathers with Grey streaks running through them. Folloing him was Laval, Eris, Lagravis and Cragger. "who are you?" Leonidas asked. " I am Eilan." The Eagle said. Before entering the room where Scorm was being held. "Is he the Doctor?" Lennox asked. "Well From a perspective he is actually a Zoologist." Eris Said "Zoolo what?" Leonidas asked. "Zoologist. You know a scientist who studies the Body, diet and chemistry of animals and other living things." Eris said. "Nope Lennox said." "UGH!" Eris Said before entering after Eilan.

Eilan stood over Scorm with is hand on his chin and his arm behind his back. "Well I can say one thing for sure." Eilan said to the others in the room. "He is Not in a coma. He is simply Blacked out. He should be waking up approximately... any minute now" "WHAT?!" was everyone in the rooms reaction. "Now then Eris can you hand me the Matter analyzer." Eris looked Puzzled. Eilan Face palmed then grabbed a small tool off a small table brought in earlier. He held it up to his eye and scanned over Scorm's leg. "Well when he evolved from the Chi It did not change his Carapace at all. The sad thing is I can not repair it with out Scorpion Skin." "huh?" He heard Cragger ask "You mean We have to go find a Scorpion and skin it." Eilan Face Palmed again and picked up a small wooden tool. He then Hit Cragger on the snout with it. "you Dolt. Scorpions Similar to snakes molt. That means they remove a layer of skin on the top of there carapace when they grow to larger." He then returned his focus to Scorm. "if we can get some molted Scorpions Skin We MIGHT be able to fabricate some carapace to repair his leg but.." He was Cut off by Scorm suddenly gasping awake and attempting to fight his way out. "HOW DARE YOU LIONS! I SHALL SQUISH YOU FOR CAPTUREING ME LIKE AN SPIDER DOES TO A FLY!" Scorm attempted to jump out of his bed. \When he landed on his leg he suddenly fell over face first screaming in pain grasping his leg. The Eilan pulled out a small Blaster an shot Scorm. Scorm fell unconscious again this time due to a small needle in his neck. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Laval Asked. Eilan Put the blaster away. "A very small dose of Scorpion Paralysis venom in a dart gun. Very effective. He will be out for another hour now." Eian tsaid before getting back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After 10 or so minutes a few lion guards barged through the door where Eilan and the others were working "Sire, We found this in some bushes on our way to spiral mountain to scout for crawlers." the head guiard said panting. Then the other 2 guards held up a molted Scorpion skin. "Very good" Eilan said before walking over to grab the skin. Then he carried it over to some kind of small furnace. He inserted the skin and set a timer. After about 5 minutes the timer went off then he grabbed a small cup of Waxy substance. He pored it over Scorm's leg. After another 3 or so minutes the liquid solidified into a solid yet still melting liquid after another few minutes it was completely solid. "whoa what was that?" Cragger asked. "It was Smelting just with the Carapa..." he was interrupted by an explosion.

28 minutes prior: Two Scorpion soldiers were crossing a small road on patrol. The second one stopped "Are you OK?" the first one asked."yeah...just gotta...molt." (molting is a painful and slow process if rushed can cause serous damage to a Scorpion. Look it up) "well you'd better get off the road..." Then the two heard speedors. The first one panicked grabbed the second one and jumped into a bush. The second ones carapace being molted was shredded "OW" the second one screamed before the pain stopped because the Carapace being molted was off. "what was that" they heard a lion say. Another lion shrugged then they saw the molted skin. The scorpions ;ooked up to see 3 lions 2 were rideing ijn speedors and one was in a truck. "what the..?" the Lead lion said. "We had better bring this back to the temple." they loaded the skin onto the truck. "by the way you hear that we captured that scorpion king." "yeagh." Then the lions speed off. " I think that Skutter failed in retrieving King Scorm' the second scorpion said. "We had better tell General Scolder" The First Scorpion replied.

(well gonna introduce a seccond OC in the next chapter. I think this is going well as a series leave a review if you agree or disagree. Please no Flames.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Two Scorpion soldiers ran into The Scorpion throne room which was not complete "GENERAL SCOLDER!" they yelled. "WHAT?!" Scolder yelled in response. "SKUTTER FAILED!" The Scorpions finished panting "Told you it would fail." they heard a feminine voice say. "OH what do YOU know Scolen...AND stop creeping up on us like that. SCORM SAID SO!" then a Scorpion wearing ruby red armor walked out of the shade and took a seat on some rocks "hey Scorm isn't here and unless I hear my orders strait from him... I don't listen." She said. One of the Scorpion soldier's mouth gaped wide open. "she's hot and she doesn't play by the rules... I wish I could date her" He whispered. " Well your gonna have to go through the entire tribe Including King Scorm to get her. You know she is the only female in our tribe." The other one whispered in reply. "Listen Scolder... If we want Scorm Back we need to assault The Lion City." Scolen Said pulling her self up onto her feet. "We be HEAVILY out numbered and under-powered... I hate to admit it but we are completely Useless without the spiders and the bats." Scolder said looking down to the ground letting his tail sag. Scolen then Slapped him across the face. "You Idiot THEY NEED US! Remember WE are the ones who come up with ALL the plans the Crawlers do and I have a plan." hen she whispered her plan into Scolder's Ear.

~8 minutes Later~

The Entire Scorpion Tribe was traveling just beyond the tree line of the forest into the Lion Plains after a few seconds a guard saw them and started shooting Sounding a roar witch he knew was probably calling for reinforcements He Fired a shot from his scorpion Crawler witch detonated on a room in the eastern wing Blasting open a wall revealing some Elderly Lions Playing Chess. "I hope your Plan works Scolen." Scolder Said to himself before firing more shots.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(A.N:This Chapter shall be the introduction of an OC from Reidak the Spix Macaw, again please contact me if you want your OC in the story)

Laval was thrown aside when an explosion ripped apart the wall of another room. Then another shot hit the wall of the room they were currently in. There was now a hole in the wall the size of Mungas the mammoth. He looked out to see Probably the entire Scorpion tribe firing at the lion temple. There were only Scorpions there and they were being dominated by the Lion Temple's Defenses. He even saw a scorpion that somehow managed to Catch fire. "By Mt. Kavora they don't stand a chance why are they even Attacking us with so few Numbers?" Eilan Said. "and again with the no Spiders or bats." Cragger said. Then the wooden door to the room was kicked open and a Scorpion wearing ruby red armor rolled in and stood in between Leonidas and Lennox with its armed crossed pointing upwards were two blasters. Right when Lennox and Leonidas looked at it the shots were fired. Lennox and Leonidas both had darts in there necks and passed out. "Hello" the Scorpion said in a feminine voice. Everyone pointed there weapons at her "Hey no need to be so aggressive." she said "YOU JUST SHOT TWO GUARDS!" Cragger screamed at her "and you broke my king's leg and kidnapped him" she replied. Then with one flick of her tail she sent Cragger Laval Lagravis and Eris spiraling towards a wall where they hit and were staked in a pile. Then she ran over to Eilan and kicked him out the hole in the wall. Then she walked over to Scorm and shot him in the neck with a dart from a different blaster. He then he thrusted awake. "C'mon Scorm we don't have much time!" The Female Scorpion yelled. Laval Cragger and Lagravis had reorientated them selves and were standing between them and the door. They both Charged the group but then two metallic sounds were heard and the two fell down unconscious. Eilan who was standing just in the room from the door holding his dart gun. "that is done and..." he waited a few seconds to hear a smashing sound outside "that is done." he said pointing outside to see several gorillas clearing out what was rest of the Scorpion army with some Wolves crocs and Eagles as support.

Reidak sat in a tree just outside of the Lion Plains. He was Blind yet could see through Echo locations the Battle Happening between lions gorillas Wolves and Crocidiles fighting Scorpions. The Remaining Scorpions Scattered in all directions but were surronded. "CREEED!" He heard one Scorpion Yell before a Gorrila mech Smashed them all to the side with a tree it was using as a club. "hmm" Reidak said smiling (Reidak is a tiger for your Info) Then he dashed out of the forest and ran towards the out lands "time to get my pay form those spiders" he said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scorm woke up in a prison cell with Scrug and Scutter he groaned and pulled himself up. He shook his head and looked at Scutter and Scrug. "hello your majesty." Scrug said whilst looking at him he was playing an odd game with Scutter involving your hands if you made a flat surface you beat a fist and if you made a fist you beat a claw and the claw beat the flat surface. Scorm raised an eyebrow at the strange game. "What is that your doing?" Scorm asked. "Ooh a Game a lion showed us to pass the time its called Rock, Paper, Scissors. Wanna Play?" Skutter replied. Scorm groaned "why would I play such an incompetent game with you two." Scorm said. Just then the door opened and two lions threw Scolen inside the cell after a few colisions with stairs leading up to the door she fell right infront of Scorm. Scorm dropped down and pulled her up "Are you OK Scolen." Scorm asked. "yeagh thanks to you brother." Scolen said pulling herself up. Scutter and Scrug both spit out a fountain of water from there mouths as they we drinking. "BROTHER!" they both yelled. "Yeah Scorm is my brother." Scolen said. Scrug mouthed yes and threw his arm down as if he were winning a lottery. " what now?" Scolen asked. "Well first off we need to know where the rest of the tribe is." Ooh there in other cells around here." Scutter said pointing in every witch way. " WE ALREADY KNEW THAT SCUTTER!" Scorm yelled before getting hit in the face by Scorm's tail."Ow" Scutter said sadly. "I say we wait here I mean we get free food!" Scrug yelled before being hit by Scorm's tail. " why you incompetent... AGH" Scorm yelled out of frustration. After a few more minutes the door was opened and a few lion guards rushed in a herded Scorm Scrug Scutter and Scolen out of the Room and marched to A yard infront of the temple where all the other Scorpions were. There was an overall busing as the crowed mumbled and asked questions to each other. " Are they gonna kill us?" was the main consensus. The yard was to well guarded for the Scorpions to make a run for it. Scrug turned a bit to see a Scorpion charred black. "How did you..?" "Don't ask" was the Scorpions reply. After 20 or so minutes the Leaders of all the tribes in Chima arrived. Lagravis, King Crominus and Queen Cunket. Ewald, Rogon, Rawzom, Worriz, Buchuma (I think he is the leader) and Grumlo walked onto a platform suspended securely over the yard. "excuse me um Excuse me" Grumlo said to try and get the attention of the Scorpions. It did not work Worriz rolled his Eyes and Howled to get there attention. All the Scorpions halted what they were doing and looked at the platform. "Thank you Worriz" Lagravis said to Him. Worriz growled before returning his attention to the crowd. "Now I bet you all are wondering why you are here..." Lagravis said. "OF CORSE WE ARE!" Scorm yelled above the crowed stepping forward. Everyone starred at him. "FIRST YOU FILTHY CREATURE BREAK MY LEG AND THEN YOU ENSLAVE MY TRIBE!" Scorm continued " YEAH!" all the scorpions replied and started yelleing in every witch way and enveloped the crowd into chaos. Lagravis Sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(introducing an OC from my Biggest fan Holy)

Reidak was at the Spider Canyon after a rather long run he slid down the canon wall skillfully and Landed near some Bats carrying objects of immense power he guessed it was golden chi and he guessed right but ill explain that at another date. He walked over to Spinlyn who was busy Coordinating some Spiders in making several cages out of web. "Agh Greetingsss Reidak" she said looking towards him "The scorpions Attacked the lion temple and were defeated and imprisoned now give me my money." Reidak said coldly. "Oh of coarssse... SSSPARACON BRING THE BAG!" she yelled. "Coming my Queen!" they heard Sparracon yell as he ran towards them with a rather large bag after running he tripped and fell tumbling coins in every direction. "Ooops ill get those." Sparacon said attempting to retrieve all the coins "Well while Sssparacorn attempts to recollect the coinsss I have another opportunity arisssing." Spinlyn said "Ooh and what would that be ?" Reiak asked. "create Chaosss" Spinlyn answered

While Lagravis tried again and again to attempt to revive order in the crowd Rawzom sat as board as a Ravan is when not stealing or Selling things on the side "HEY RAWZOM" he heard he turned to see The raven Ruke next to him. "Ruke what are you doing here this is a leaders only meeting!?"m he said "WELL I HAVE SOME VERY INTERESTING NEWS ABOUT THE CRAWLERS!" suddenly the crowd fell silent and Scorm swore to the great scorpion under his breath. Lagravis turned to Ruke and Rawzom. "information on the crawlers?" Lagravis asked "YEP! There in the Outlands building up for an invasion it looked like." Ruke replied " I KNEW IT! Worriz yelled. "You Scorpions are just here distracting us!" "Actually" Ruke replied "I talked to my Good friend Sparacon and he said that Spinlyn kicked them out of the Crawlers!" Lagravis and all the guards leaders laval and his friend and Ruke gasped in surprise. " Why are you gasping?" Rawzom asked "Because Chainsaw here" he pulled out a chainsaw "Just told Tape" He then pulled out a tape " that the Scorpions were kicked out of the crawlers." Rawzom face palmed and all the Scorpions Looked confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What do you mean create chaos?" Reidak replied "I have my plansss but I would rather not ssshare them at thisss time." Spinlyn answered while walking to inspect the cages witch had been newly made. "All I can sssay is my new friendsss the imperial tribesss requessset ssacrificesss." spinlyn said "Sacrifices?" Reidak asked "Yess" she then handed Reidak a list "Bring me the People on thisss lissst or you ssshall be one of them." Spinlyn said. Reidak looked at the list the names where in simple fashion. Scorm, Laval, Eris, Li'Ella, Tormak, Cragger, Razar, Worriz, Bladvic, Gorzan and Rhogon. "Alssso Reidak... Don t betray me I have ssspies everywhere in Chima." she said facing him. He glanced at the list then at Spinlyn then back at the list. 'My self Preservation or theirs' he thought "I'll go get them for you" he said not sure if he should or not. "Good take the Bat Glider over there" She said. Reidak got in and started the engine.

While Ruke continued flabbergasting everyone there with random talk and insane stories about his adventures with his chainsaw and tape no one managed to notice a single Spider sitting in tower shadowed by the overlook. The spider was black with red markings tracing down his back he kept viewing on to the crowd with serious intent. He kept this intent until a lion guard walked into the tower. He licked his lips and let some venom flow onto his fangs. He then bit the lion right on his neck he perked up for a few seconds and let out a muffled scream before his eyes turned green. The spider smiled. "Go now and do my bidding, Lion." He said the lion turned and stepped outside joining the in spying (A.N the spider is my Third OC he is part Scorpion that is how he did that) He walked over and continued spying his eyes locked on Laval and his friends. "There are the Queens sacrifices". He smirked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Elian walked through the halls of the Eagle Library. He found himself in the completely ridiculous section for some reason and he searched around covering his nose and peering around cautiously of course. 'even I must have standards despite always being near such discusting areas.' He thought. Whilst searching trough he discovered a button hidden behind a book (burping for an inexplicable reason) He pushed it and uncovered a small dust covered book with Yellow binging and a strange symbol on the front. The symbol was that of the head of a Strange creature (praying mantis if you wish to know) with three feathers attached tom its head via bolts in the carapace. He pulled it out and read it at a nearby table.

Before the war between the Phoenix and the Hunters decimated Chima it was first a land of beasts. While the larger beasts roamed the plains and forest a much different story was playing out in the lower reaches out of the sight of the Phoenix upon there perch and beyond the thought of the other intelligent life. The Praying Mantis was the king of its small land. All other Insects and arachnids even feared it for it was a cold blooded monstrosity. When sentience reached Chima after the great war between the Hunters and the Phoenix the Larger Beasts Greedily took the Chi water for themselves. However the Mantis and its other invertebrate prey adapted as far as they knew thew mantis enjoyed there life of unpressurized rule. However the larger beasts grew even more Cruel Staking out there own territory and waged war the Mantis's Eco system was destroyed as the Scorpions Spiders and even Bats retreated underground not yet evolved but still smart enough to know they where more suited to life in the Subterranean Eventually the Mantis did drink the Chi water despite it being heavily guarded by the Lions. They then lived secluded lives in the forests staying out of sight mostly keeping to them selves and doing what they did before they evolved until the warmongering wolf Werantis and his army were to discover them, for at this time the wolf tribe had not yet been founded just several different bands who would raid and pillage everything they could. They Praying mantis did not know this and where slaughtered. The Mantis realized they could not survive by them selves so with Stolen water taken directly from the falls themselves did the Praying mantis create the Beetle and Dragonfly tribes. They then tracked down a fought the Wolf band that had wronged them so. This is when the Mantis first devoured ones that when invertebrates. The Mantis reveled in it they then declared open war on the rest of Chima there once peaceful nature overshadowed by gluttony, greed, and lust for more vertebrates to devourer. This inevitably lead to there downfall they were pushed beyond the Outlands they plummeted out of Chima to the lands below and outwards. There they stayed.

Eilan finished reading the first chapter. He put the book into his knapsack and carried it out 'I must know more of these creature... The Praying Mantis.' His thought trailed off as he flew out towards his laboratory just outside of the Outlands.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(introducing Rale an OC from Holy)

Rale, A nomadic Red-Shouldered Hawk, woke up in her small hut near a laboratory belonging to the eagle Eilan. She yawned and pulled herself out of bed and made herself a small meal. She said hi to her friends (a calculator and a dictionary) and went outside. Currently she was working as a lab assistant for Eilan, You know something to pass the time until a book she was really looking forward to came out. She Knocked on Eilan's door. No answer. She sat out side for a moment until she heard a violent metal banging coming from the Lab. She rushed in to see Eilan on the ground bleeding and a Tall figure staring at her. The figure had two claws coming out of its shoulders. Its arms ended in hands with spikes implemented onto it for figures. It had a triangular head with mandibles coming out the sides of its mouth as well as two large spherical eyes. It had a brown feather bolted onto the top of its head. It made a clicking sound while staring a her "What?" it said "A Red-shouldered hawk? Your supposed to be extinct." Rale pulled out a small blaster and shot at it. It dodged all the shots with impeccable reflexes faster than she could see. (A praying mantis has great reflexes and can move its claws to catch pray faster than a human eye can process. Again look it up.) It hissed before running to the wall behind it and using its claws to climb its way up into the ventilation system. She ran to Elian and picked him up. "What was that thing?!" She screamed and asked him. " *cough* A Praying **cough** mantis **cough cough" **Eilan managed to put out. Rale looked at him confusedly. Something about that thing seemed incredibly familiar.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"OK after that interruption we talk." Lagravis said as Ruke was being dragged away. "barring anymore interruptions.." "WAIT!" they heard a voice say then they heard the sound of a glider. "oh what now?" King Crominus said. A bat glider slammed into a wall and a tiger wearing a tuxedo fell out and landed on his back in front of a few Scorpions. "ow..." he said. Spylal looked at him and hissed to him self. "Reidak you traitor" he whispered. Reidak pretended to search around on the ground like a blind animal for his glasses. He felt the spider in the tower (due to his echo location.) ' I have to do the good thing...' he thought. "I am here to present a case that the Scorpions are being wrongly held captive here." He put on the glasses. "ohhh for the love of... GUARDS!" "Excuse me I have my rights... to quote a Wise lion ' not a single animal in Chima if even one of us is in a ca-" he was interrupted by a slamming behind him. "-ge"

Eilan arrived at his laboratory he walked in then heard a clicking sound. "Rale cut it out!" he yelled. Then noticed that Rale hadn't even come in yet. The clicking intensified. Until it was like it was right above him. He looked up and saw the praying mantis. "I see you've read a book on my race." it said. "I believe that means you have... to... DIE!" it then jumped on him and tackled him onto the ground and started to attack him viciously.


End file.
